


I Am

by tvj12



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018), Magnum P.I. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvj12/pseuds/tvj12
Summary: “My name is Juliet Higgins.” How Higgins came to live at Robin’s Nest. Slight AU for episode 1x01. Set with Magnum PI (2018).





	I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any part of the show, this is not written for profit, and I don’t actually know any real facts about most of the content in this story. Consider everything creative license. Also, I read it through multiple times to proof-read, but please forgive any remaining mistakes.

“I Am”

 

~MagnumPI~

 

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Juliet Higgins.

My father was a wonderful man. Julian Robin Higgins was a journalist who dedicated his life to exposing stories from war-torn nations around the globe. He felt that their hardships, as well as their rare joys, deserved to be shared with the rest of the world. He used a pen name in the field, wanting to protect his family back home. He went by “Robin Masters”, and he had stories with every major news outlet and journal across Europe, Australia and North America.

I had a separate career path set ahead for me, but always got my drive from my father. Even when I was a young adult, starting my career with MI6, my father was still out touring the places in the world where he thought he could expose more truths. As Robin Masters, he got assigned as an embedded journalist with a company of Americans in the Middle East. We rarely got to talk over the phone or with video chats, but he was always mentioning in his emails that he was assigned to such a good group of people. And those people were giving him some wonderful ideas for the fictional novel he wanted to write, once he finally retired from following the wars and conflicts.

My father never got the chance to write his great novels. Two months after he returned from the assignment in the Middle East, he died suddenly of a heart attack. In his will, he left me all of his notebooks, full of real-life escapades of a small group of friends he had been embedded with.

Following my father’s death, another series of unfortunate events (while not the entire truthful story) led to the circumstances of me becoming disavowed by MI6. In the turmoil of those final months at the job I loved, I turned to the hobby that my father had always treasured. I took my fathers notes, and created the novel that he never had the time to write. In his honor, I decided to adopt his pen name as well—since it felt like we had accomplished the final story together.

Due to my own past in British Intelligence, combined with the nature of where the original stories came from, I decided that anonymity was for the best going forward. Also, to be perfectly honest, the adrenaline rush was almost as good as when I was with Intelligence.

All of my major purchases from that first novel’s revenues were paid for as Robin Masters. I found a lovely estate in Hawaii, on Oahu, and purchased many of my favorite sports cars. I even went as far as doing that wealthy-lifestyle-practice of naming your large acreage of property—I felt that “Robin’s Nest” had a lovely ring to it. To live on my own in Hawaii though, I did not want the high-profile life of a best-selling author and millionaire. So I decided to live under my own name in the house I had bought, with the story that I was merely Mr. Master’s Property Manager.

I used Robin Masters’ name to hire one of the men that my father had written about in his notes—Thomas Magnum—as on-site security. This newest deception was surprisingly easy, as email and text are such common means of communication these days. And when Magnum inquired, I let him make assumptions that Robin Masters had owed me for something that led to my employment on the property. Come to think of it though, I may want to invest in some sort of voice-distortion software for if the need arises.

Now, after publishing multiple books as Robin Masters, I think I will enjoy the life I have created here in Paradise. I don’t think Magnum will make it dull around here! And I still have plenty of material to write again, if I am so inclined. I am unsure if Magnum, or the rest of the world, will ever find out who I really am. I think it will be quite fun to hint at it here or there, but I truly don’t know what would happen if he were to discover my secret.

I am Juliet Robin Higgins…and I am Robin Masters.

 

THE END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The only thing I think I am disappointed in with the remake so far, is that they seem to have taken out the mystery of “Is Higgins really Robin Masters?” That was one of the most fun runners throughout the original series, at least for me. In the pilot episode they said that Robin Masters was attached to their unit, and that they knew each other. So this is how I fixed it.


End file.
